Once Upon A Time
by jada jasmine
Summary: “Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story? A princess one please.” ChadSharpay. Oneshot.


A/N. Here I am again. I just can't stop. I'm addicted to Chad and Sharpay. Sigh. Oh well. Enjoy! Also as a reference point, I'm pretending that Chad was very seriously injured during senior year championships, for the plot's sake.

**Once Upon A Time.**

Chad slowly walked up the stairs, his two year old son on his shoulder and his five year old daughter sleepily holding on to his hand.

Jada walked over to her bedroom, changed into her Barbie pajamas, and patiently waited for her daddy to tuck her in.

Chad gently placed Desmond into his crib, kissing him on his curly brown head, tucking his plush basketball in with him, and turning off the lights as he left the room.

Sharpay had been up all night with Ava, who had been extremely fussy for a while. The two were both exhausted and finally sleeping, leaving Chad to perform the nighttime rounds. It's not like he minded though.

Rounding the corner into his oldest daughter's pink princess room, he was surprised to find her still awake.

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story? A princess one please."

He laughed, realizing how much she was like her mother.

"Of course I can baby. Let me think for a second, okay?"

Crossing the room to sit on her bed, he pulled her comforter up to her chin, making sure she was comfortable.

"Are you ready yet?"

There it was again. Sharpay's impatience.

"Okay. Okay. I'm ready."

She smiled, and snuggled in under her covers.

"Once upon a time, in a place far, far away called East Kingdom, there was a princess. This wasn't your everyday average princess though. Her heart was completely covered in layers of ice. These layers were so thick and so cold that no one could melt them. Because of these layers, he skin was very pale and always sparkled from frost and her hair was a very light shade of blonde. This features only enhanced her beauty. "

Chad looked at his daughter, her giant brown eyes wide in shock.

"Daddy, why was her heart like that?"

"You see baby, the boy who she loved, the leader of the knights, found love in someone else. There was a new maiden who had just moved to East Kingdom because of a sudden war that happened in her kingdom and she immediately captured the heart of this knight. His name was Roy and hers was Ariella."

"Well that's not her fault. That's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair Jada. But Roy and Ariella lived happily ever after, which made the Ice Princess very upset. She was so upset that she started acting mean to cover her hurt. Now no one was allowed to even try to melt her heart, because she was afraid of falling in love again."

Jada's mouth dropped open.

"But daddy, doesn't she want a normal heart again?"

Chad smiled, preparing to answer her question.

"Of course she does cutie. But she would rather have a frozen heart than a broken one. Continuing with the story, the ice princess was so sad that she was determined to break up Roy and Ariella. She tried everything, but nothing worked. The two were in love. True love."

Jada giggled and smiled.

"Good. At least someone's in love."

"But I'm not done yet. One day, the princess was sadly walking around her castle when she ran into a knight named Brad."

"Oh! I know what happens next! They kiss and fall in love!"

"Not yet. In fact, as soon as they started talking they would argue about something. They never got along. They always yelled, screamed, and fought. They appeared to be in the opposite of love."

The young girl glared at her father, disappointed with this so-called fairytale.

"Daddy, this isn't how it's supposed to go. Do you even know how to tell a fairytale?"

The frustrated look on her face made Chad want to laugh.

"Sweetie, I'm not finished. It'll be good at the end I promise."

"It better be, otherwise Mommy's going to tell me bedtime stories for a while."

Nodding solemnly, he continued with the story.

"Well, the knight Brad had one last year to compete in the famous sword fighting competition in East Kingdom, because he was growing up. The whole East Kingdom came out to see this very serious championship to determine who was the best. But before the tournament, the Ice Princess and Brad had gotten into a very big fight. In fact, she had told him that she never wanted to see him again. Brad had gotten very far, and was now in the finals. His partner was his best friend Roy. They were competing against their rivals, former West Kingdom knights. Right when Roy and Brad thought that they had won, one of the knights lunged and stabbed Brad."

A sharp emitted from Jada's perfectly "O" shaped mouth.

"But he can't die! Brad and the Ice Princess haven't gotten together yet!"

"For the last time Little Miss Impatient, the story isn't over yet. Now, after Brad had been stabbed, the audience fell silent. He was bleeding very badly, and the doctors were attending to him. But the only thing he wanted was the Ice Princess. She ran over to his side, and was crying frozen tears. He was getting weaker, and she was hysterical. She kept saying that she didn't mean what she had said, and that she really loved him."

Glancing at his daughter, he saw her brown eyes glistening with tears.

"What happened next?"

A voice new to the story broke in.

"Well, the very beautiful Ice Princess kissed the brave knight Brad. And at that moment, her heart melted. Her tears became liquid, mixing in with his blood. And then the bleeding stopped, and the doctor's were able to mend the wound."

Jada smirked with all the worldly knowledge of a five year old.

"See dad? I told you that they would get together. What happened after?"

He looked over at his beautiful blonde Ice Princess, allowing her to continue.

"Well baby, they got married, had three beautiful babies of their own, and lived happily ever after."

Content with her story, Jada smiled.

"Daddy, that was good. You should tell me stories more often."

"I'll try honey. Go to sleep now."

Already snuggled into the covers, and with no story to occupy her attention, the little girl almost immediately fell asleep.

Chad stood up, pulling his wife close to him.

The same brown eyes looked up at him.

"So, you're telling our story again, huh?"

"Well it is a pretty good one."

Then they left the littler princess's room, truly living the happily ever after everyone dreams of.


End file.
